Once in a Blue Moon
by BA Tanglepaw
Summary: Sequel to "Blue Grit" - Miranda Lawson is puzzled by her attraction to the Commander of the Nefrane. Will her feelings get the best of her – finally? Post ME3. (Note – Miranda/OC femslash with references to Shepard(f)/Liara.)


A/N – This story is a sequel to "Blue Grit" that picks up immediately following Miranda Lawson and Captain Kallisto's encounter in Shepard's infirmary room on the Nefrane. You don't have to read it, though it might be helpful. In any case, I hope you enjoy the story!

**This little tale is dedicated to my good friend Wyles77. Thanks for sharing your wonderful insights, your encouragement, and for being an inspiration!

Once in a Blue Moon

Miranda Lawson strode purposefully toward her assigned terminal in the Nefrane's med bay. Chagrined after the debacle in Shepard's infirmary room, she needed to recover her wits and composure quickly. This visit had started like any other, scanning Shepard's implants, making adjustments. Then, the Commander invited her to sit down for a visit, and before long Liara asked her to tell them about her arrival on the asari cruiser.

Every thing was just peachy until Captain Valicia Kallisto, the Commanding Officer of the Nefrane, stopped by. Normally, this wouldn't have presented a problem – but there was something about this particular asari that she found herself inexorably drawn to, something she couldn't quite get a bead on or control, and that bothered the operative – a great deal.

The whole thing had been brewing since day one. As she walked, she thought back to her arrival on the asari cruiser several weeks before. After shooting herself down over Luna during the Battle for Earth, she'd been rescued by one of the fighter pilots from the Nefrane and brought back to the ship when the squadron returned to refuel. _What a stupid rookie mistake! _

As luck, or perhaps fate, would have it, Kallisto happened to be present to personally debrief the pilots. Upon meeting the dark-haired woman, the pragmatic Captain quickly discerned her abilities, firing a rapid succession of pointed questions at her that quickly revealed some of the operative's talents and abilities. Unceremoniously, Miranda soon found herself on the bridge running comms. As more of her background came to light under Kallisto's scrutiny, she was soon additionally tasked with handling tactics for the cruiser's swarm of asari sorties deployed to harass reaper destroyers and capital ships, and assisting with flight ops.

From the first minute she'd been brought into Kallisto's presence, she'd been intrigued by the young Captain. The asari moved with sinewy grace and quiet confidence throughout the bridge, directing fire with a steely gaze and a determined, grim expression. She issued orders in a calm, clear voice, inflicting chaos on the reapers with efficiency and economy, all the while complimenting and encouraging her crew. Her instincts had proven to be incredibly accurate and her mind razor sharp as she directed the helm into maneuvers that avoided direct return fire, steering the Nefrane to safety many times over despite being an enormous hard target. It was a thing of beauty. Kallisto proved to be masterful at command, practical, deadly to the enemy, incredibly charismatic – and lethally attractive.

The more she worked with the impressive officer on the bridge, the more she noticed her heart beat increase and her face heat whenever she was near. In the weeks that followed the reaper's defeat, she found herself looking forward to bumping into Kallisto. They'd chat with ease about superficial things. The asari officer had a way of drawing her out, and she found that after almost every meeting, she revealed more about herself than she managed to learn about the enigmatic Captain. With each occurrence, she felt her temperature rise, felt her breath catch deeper in her chest, and had to fight harder to keep the rush in her brain at bay. That afternoon in Shepard's room it had nearly gotten out of hand.

She sat down at her work station, popped up the haptic interface and began multitasking – typing in medical notes on Shepard's condition and bloodwork, all the while trying to solve this strange puzzle in her head. Control was Miranda's specialty. She knew how to use her perfect body, her enhanced biotics, and her prodigious mind, as well as her native charm and self-discipline, to make things happen – or not. She was completely stymied as to why Val Kallisto could unnerve her, how she could so easily be drawn in. She'd had intimate encounters in the past, but they were programmed, intentional responses to missions, objectives, or short-term need, initiated only for physical release or achievement of an agenda – and they'd always been with human males. For Miranda, sex was another tool, and romantic love was elusive - complicated. _Damn, what am I thinking?_

Though she'd never minded working with aliens during her years with Cerberus, she'd certainly never been attracted to any of them and, as a ranking member of Cerberus, she'd been a supporter of a very pro-human agenda that viewed relationships with members of other species as heretical. For once in her life, Miranda was completely out of her depth, but she couldn't deny what was happening. Her genetically perfected body traitorously reflected every fleeting thought or feeling when she found herself in proximity to the asari captain, reacting in very unintentional and embarrassing, though admittedly thrilling, ways.

Under Shepard's apt tutelage she'd let go of many of her old ideas, and during the events of the war she'd developed a deep admiration for the abilities and resourcefulness of the other civilized species in the galaxy. But did it really extend to allowing herself to think about the unusually well-developed musculature of the asari captain's arms and shoulders? Had her ideals actually altered enough to find herself mesmerized by the honesty and smoldering fire in those deep forest green eyes? _Apparently so._

The asari were mono-gendered, but quite clearly their physical expression was decidedly female. Though she'd had distracting notions about one woman in her past, she'd couldn't have, in good conscience, acted on it. The subject of her errant thoughts was already deeply involved in a relationship with someone else and interference on her part would have served no one's best interests.

So, the point had been moot – until now. Could she muster the courage to act on her feelings? Should she? The truth was – she didn't know the truth. In all honesty, she was actually fearful of finding out. But she was pretty sure that her curiosity would get the better of her if the right opportunity to further investigate were to come along.

The syncopation of gleaming military boots striking the deck heralded the arrival of the substance of her thoughts. Glancing up, time seemed to stand still as she took in the form and face of the asari captain – long legs, lean hips, tall, about Shepard's height, with blue skin, perhaps a bit lighter than Liara's, broad shoulders and a flat, fit abdomen capped with small tight breasts - all showcased flawlessly by the black compression shirt she was wearing. Her face bore white markings with ticked, expressive eyebrows and staccato stripes, large expressive emerald eyes, an aquiline nose, and straight, even teeth beneath the sensuous curves of midnight blue lips. Her lean movements and almost predatory grace reminded Miranda of a Siberian Tiger.

Shaking herself from her hormonally induced daze, she tried to appear nonchalant. Continuing to work on the terminal, she edged her voice and forced her lips into a cool smile. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

If Kallisto was the least bit daunted or even affected, it didn't show. Hip and eyebrow cocked, thumbs tucked leisurely in the top of her BDU trousers, she seemed to study the operative. "Actually, I was hoping there might be something I could do for you, Ms. Lawson. I thought that perhaps, in light of Commander Shepard's recovery, we might share some down time this evening. Spend some time talking – have a drink. You game?"

The resonance of Kallisto's low voice made Miranda shiver and her belly heat. _How does she do that to me? _The operative had always made a policy of dealing with personal issues quickly and cleanly. But in this instance, she had doubts about whether she could, or even wanted - to trust logic to prevail over instinct. Determined to rein in her over-eagerness, she started to decline. "Um, I'm really very busy, Captain. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, well okay," the asari stood to her full height smiling pleasantly, "another time then." Kallisto turned and began a slow march up the passageway. "That's too bad really," she purred as she swaggered away.

Already regretting her reticence, Miranda called out to her, her meager attempt at self-discipline flagging. "Wait, Captain. What's too bad?"

Val pivoted, eyes dancing as she drawled. "Well, I guess I'll have to drink that bottle of '77 Thessia Red all by myself."

Miranda had been around enough to know that even the Illusive Man hadn't always been able to get decent vintages of Thessia Red. The asari certainly had better access, but even for them a good year was a dear commodity. Now that Thessia had been reduced to rubble, no one could be sure when the vintners would be producing again or what the quality would be and the operative most definitely had a palate for exceptional wine. The offer was very generous and upon closer inspection, she observed that the good Captain was actually using her pockets to steady the slight tremble of her hands and that her eyes were hooded in an attempt to disguise their discrete inspection of the operative's ample breasts. _I'm certainly not alone in this. _

Further captivated by the reciprocal interest she noted, she pursued the asari, arching an eyebrow. "Where did you get a bottle of '77 Thessia Red? That's incredibly hard to find."

Green eyes met blue in a direct gaze. "That would be telling. Suffice to say that I've had it tucked away for the right moment. And, I'm thinking since the reapers are gone, Shepard's much improved... and I have the night off - this might be that moment."

Suddenly flashing to what those dark lips might taste like, how good those arms might feel around her, she pressed. "And you want to share it – with me?"

Kallisto's eyes softened. "If not you, then no one else."

Lured by the wine, the chance to maybe get whatever this was out of her system, and, truthfully, the company, Miranda dropped her resistance. Demurely, she commented. "I guess it would be terribly impolite of me to decline that privilege."

The asari mugged playfully, an expression of mock seriousness painting her features."There are some who might think so, yes."

Disarmed, the operative smiled with genuine warmth. "Then never let it be said that I'm a poor guest. Alright. Yes. I'll take you up on your offer."

Val's face virtually lit up. "Great! Meet me on the bridge at 1900, I get off duty then."

"It's a date." Miranda felt her face flush as the words slipped from her tongue uncensored.

"See you then." Noticing the blush, Kallisto winked and left.

_Damn, what have I gotten myself into. _Already quivering in anticipation, Miranda returned to her paperwork and her ruminations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bridge was a sprawling, spacious area glowing with the lights of numerous watch posts for navigation, operations, tactics and helm control. The large black command seat from which Kallisto presided over her ship was situated in the center of a vast viewport, amidst a sea of vertical maps, fire control stations and strategic displays. Despite all the time Miranda had spent on the bridge during the Battle for Earth she still found it impressive, even by the standards Cerberus set for efficiency and comfort.

Catching her eye, the asari Captain gracefully stepped down from the command chair and issued orders to her Officer of the Deck. "Lieutenant Aerens, you have the con. Remain in standard orbit of Luna until 0300, then engage comm watch protocols and activate the flight plan for a relay recon. Otherwise, all standing orders are in effect."

"Yes, Captain." The OOD swiftly saluted. "Have a good evening, ma'am."

"You too, Lieutenant. Good night." Val smiled warmly at her junior officer, then turned to the operative, her attractive face backlit by the ship's watch lights. "Are you ready for some fine wine, Ms. Lawson?"

Though she'd felt relaxed on the bridge, Miranda was suddenly beset with fluttering spasms in her stomach. Nervously, she smiled, struggling to keep the cool demeanor she'd worked so hard that afternoon to regain. "Lead the way, Captain."

Kallisto took her to the Captain's Quarters, just off the bridge and up a short passageway on the command deck. She and Dr. Chakwas both had lovely, comfortable, well-appointed quarters the next deck below, conveniently located near the infirmary but they paled in comparison to Kallisto's.

The entire cabin boasted a wide-angle vista of the stars through the viewport occupying the entire front wall. A large, ornate armor locker and a carved wooden dressing bench sat in the entry. Down a short drop was the Captain's office, complete with a huge desk and a massive chair. As Miranda looked to her left, she saw two large plate glass walls, artistically etched with depictions of the flora and fauna of Thessia, that only partially hid the view of an enormous bed with a very indulgent looking white comforter and plump pillows. Along one of the walls sat a bar lined with clear shelving, sporting a wide assortment of colored liquor bottles. Situated just beside it was an overstuffed dark leather couch that faced the view of the sky. It felt spartan and decadent at the same time.

Miranda smiled, entranced by the beauty and luxury of the space. "This is amazing, Captain."

Val grinned. "Uh thanks. It wasn't really designed with me in mind though. Normally, a matriarch is in charge of a vessel this size, or at least a matron close to being a matriarch." Rubbing her neck, she continued modestly. "I'm just lucky enough to be the Commander. So, I get to use it." Kallisto gestured to the generous couch by the bar with a nod. "Please, get comfortable. I have the wine breathing and ready to go. I'll pour us some and be right over."

Miranda strode to the sofa and managed to sit without falling over her own feet. Once again the asari had charmed her and the opulence of the space had a calming influence, but it didn't stop her stomach from twitching. Taking calming breaths she focused on the huge view of Luna's light side as the ship came in for a close pass. It was incandescent, the pitted surface aglow with a brilliant blue nimbus.

When, as a child, Miranda had discovered her love of chocolate, her nanny told her that she could have it "once in a blue moon." To her dismay, she found out that it meant – rarely. Though the idiom inspired by the sight didn't qualify by actual definition, the ebony haired human nervously laughed at the implication.

Val seemed to be studying her closely as she stepped from behind the bar with their drinks. "See a flying varren already? Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just looking at the moon." Miranda smoothed her hair back, trying to maintain her composure. In the subdued light of the cabin, Kallisto's profile reflected the glow. The operative felt her breath hitch as she compared the officer's lithe, athletic form and generous smile to that of some kind of guardian angel. Exploring the asari's captivating eyes, she smiled nervously. "It's a lovely view."

Val flushed as she steadily gazed back at the woman and quietly agreed. "It truly is very beautiful." Offering the operative a goblet, she settled beside her and shared the vista. Proposing a toast, the Captain raised her glass. "To a reaperless view of the sky, to Shepard and to you, Ms. Lawson, for your genius in tactics, comms and now the med bay. The Nefrane wouldn't be the same without you."

Miranda was used to being complimented on her looks and her brains, but somehow the Captain's simple, sincere words made her feel uncharacteristically self-conscious. Blushing, she returned the honor, "To a reaperless view of the sky, to Shepard, to the pilot who picked me off of that rock, and to you, Captain Kallisto, for your trust and hospitality. Cheers."

They drank. Miranda had forgotten how magnificent Thessian Reds were until that minute. She closed her eyes, rolling the delectable wine on her tongue, savoring the round rich, fruity tones. When she opened them again the Captain was still gazing at her with open admiration, her body mirroring her own.

Taking another sip to fortify her self-control, determined to learn more, Miranda tried to ease into conversation. "You know quite a bit about me, Captain, since you so diligently interviewed me when I arrived. But, I know virtually nothing about you. Where did you grow up?"

The asari officer smiled, seemingly at ease. Chuckling around her wineglass, she took a long drink and answered. "I was born and raised on Vessaly."

Genuinely intrigued, Miranda prompted. "Off the coast of Armali, right?"

"Very good. Yes. Off the coast of Armali. My family owns several fairly large vineyards on the island. My dad might be – ," suddenly Kallisto looked pensive, then slowly shrugged, "might have been... the only krogan vintner in the galaxy."

Observing the concern in the asari's face, Miranda suddenly felt terrible for asking. "I'm sorry. Have you heard any news? Is your family alright?"

Kallisto took a long swallow of her wine. "No. QEC is still down. I haven't heard anything. At least, not yet. What is it you humans say, 'no news is good news'. For now, I'll take comfort in that. But, I hope I get a chance to check on them soon. How about your sister? Oriana, right? Do you know if she's safe?"

The dark haired operative smiled fondly at the thought of her younger sibling. "Yes. I have every reason to believe that she is. She was with the Crucible group and I know they were all evacuated to the Orizaba well before it was deployed. But, I confess... I'll be relieved to actually see her in one piece."

"I would imagine so." Val peered over her wine cup, her serious expression and penetrating eyes trained on Miranda. "The way you've spoken of her, she sounds like an exceptional woman... much like yourself."

"I'm very lucky to have her in my life. It's good to have family." Blushing, the operative studied the asari's face – handsome, in a distinctly feminine way she decided, hoping it wasn't the wine fueling her observations, knowing that it wasn't, suddenly very overcome with the temptation to run her hand over the blue skin. Trying to distract herself she continued her line of questioning, every one of her senses acutely attuned to the Captain. "So, you knew Liara before this mess?"

"Liara and I go way back to her undergrad days at Armali." The question seemed to put Kallisto back in her comfort zone. Grinning broadly, she began. "I was always an ambitious sky jockey... considered odd because all I wanted was to fly... wanted to command a ship like this one. So, I did the usual commando stuff to compete for advanced pilot's training. Lady Benezia's valkyries were my first teachers. That's where I met Liara. She was an odd one too. So, I suppose it was natural that we'd be friends one day."

Swallowing another drought of wine she continued, "Eventually, I went to flight school at the university so I'd see her around campus. Always had her face in a datapad, but she was sweet, very shy, incredibly earnest, driven to excel at her studies - and terribly naive. And, in a communal society like ours, where maidens are expected to have flings and 'find themselves', we were both unusually solitary. Of course, she was the target of some really brutal jokes and got bullied a lot. Her biotics have always been precise and powerful. But, she'd never use them to defend herself. She was afraid to bring any discredit to her mother's house. I, on the other hand, was a bit scrappier, so I appointed myself her protector and she helped me with advanced math." Val looked down wistfully, "we became close in those days."

It didn't take a magnifying glass to see that there was more to it. As Miranda gently prodded the Captain, she realized she was actually jealous. "Were you attracted to her?"

"Yeah, like a batarian to a bar fight." Val confessed. "But, Liara was completely in love with her prothean studies. I don't think she ever realized it. And I never would have told her. I knew it would scare her to death. By the time Liara went on to post-grad studies at Serrice, I'd gotten my wings. So, when she started going on digs, I'd volunteer to get her to the sites and usually hang out to set up. Those were good times, great years."

The asari's eyes were soft, reflective, as she continued speaking. " I will always care deeply for Liara. She's been my best friend longer than anyone else. But, we've both grown up and changed – a lot. It's been years since we've seen each other and somewhere along the line, my feelings for her became more like the ones you have for your sister. In the end, it's really been for the best. She and Shepard are custom made for each other. And, she's happy. That's the main thing."

Softly sighing with relief, Miranda cocked her head coquettishly, admiring the color of the Captain's eyes, the strength in her long fingers and forearms, the little curved line at the corner of her mouth. Pressing her thighs together in an effort to stave off her insidious cravings, she commented, her mouth dry. "That's really very magnanimous of you, Captain."

"Yeah. Well. That's life, Ms. Lawson." Smiling gently Val turned toward her, studying her, staring at her lips. "Sometimes what you want and what you get are two different things – and, sometimes what you get proves to be even better." Chuckling conspiratorially, she whispered, "I've managed to move on."

"Do you think we could drop the formalities? I think I'd like it if you'd just call me Miranda." The operative was inexorably drawn to the asari. "Or... maybe Miri." She was playing with fire and she couldn't seem to stop - she'd become fascinated and couldn't deny the attraction, it was under her skin. The more she looked, the more she wanted to explore these strange, new feelings. Cautiously, she leaned closer, her body heated and rapidly becoming very needy. Holding her breath, she slowly asked, "Do you have someone now?"

The asari's rapt gaze was intent on the operative. "You should call me, Val... or Kallisto." She was clearly picking up the signals the operative's body was sending. "And the answer is – no. Not for a long time." Moving in painfully close, not quite touching, her eyes darkened with stark desire, her lips slightly parted, she breathed. "But I'm very definitely interested in someone."

That potent look in the Captain's eyes made her body surge. The operative's heart began to hammer in her chest, she felt her legs shake uncontrollably. She was an experienced woman, she knew her body and how it worked. She knew how to do this. And, she knew at that moment that she ached to touch and be touched. She just couldn't imagine why she felt like such a schoolgirl around this asari. It felt so risky, yet so right to ask, so she ventured it, unable to keep the stammer from her voice. "Val, your skin is... really interesting... may I, may I touch you?"

Amused and pleased, Kallisto flushed, and brought her face closer, only a handspan away, offering it up with a captivating smile. "If you wish to..."

Miranda tentatively reached for Val's face. Cupping it, she swept her fingertips over a white striped cheek, delicately tracing the fine triangulated lines. Mesmerized, as her palm passed over the plain of the officer's strong jaw she grasped it and inched the Captain's face closer. The soft - silky soft, slightly textured skin made her fingers tingle – she wanted more, and her sensuous dark lips were so close she could easily...

Somehow she'd been enchanted and she'd almost begun to stop worrying about it. "I think... I think, maybe..." Breathless, actually she couldn't think. She'd never, ever before felt such a primal hunger for anyone – but she felt it now and it terrified her. Losing her nerve, struggling to regain control, she cast her gaze to the floor, then slowly rose. "... maybe, I should go."

Kallisto quickly stood to face her, clearly worried. "I'm sorry. I... If I've offended you... pushed too hard."

Amazed that the asari would try to take responsibility for her own lack of restraint, her own overarching curiosity, Miranda faltered contritely as a large lump formed in her throat. "Oh, god, no... no Captain. You've done nothing wrong. It's me. I... I can't seem to stop thinking about you. But, I don't. I've never been with an asari, or even a human woman. I'm concerned about the meld... and of whether I could even begin to please you."

"I have no doubt as to whether you could please me, Miranda. You're a beautiful, mature, very capable woman. But, I understand why the meld might seem frightening for you. It requires a great deal of trust and you've only known me for a few weeks." Cautiously Val took one ivory hand and tenderly cupped it between her own. "Perhaps we just need more time to get to know one another. I have patience. I can wait." With sadness in her eyes and regret in her voice, she graciously let go and took an elegant step back. "I'm glad you were willing to see me tonight. I'll be here for you, anytime, for any reason."

Body and face on fire, heart clenched in her chest, Miranda struggled to control her emotions. Moving to the cabin hatch, she felt torn into ragged pieces. "I'm sorry, Captain. Maybe you're right. More time might be just the right thing. Thank you for the wine and conversation – good night." Rapidly she exited.

Once she cleared the door to the vacant passageway, she turned to lean into a bulkhead just outside and get her breath. _What a fool I've made of myself!_ She had become an utter mess in the course of an hour. She simply couldn't control this. She had actual feelings for the asari and it made the whole thing complicated. Crystal drops formed on her lashes as her heart pounded and her guts wrenched. _Why do I feel this way? Why this asari? Was this some kind of joke?_

The wall felt chill against her forehead. Think. _Why am I feeling so alone? _She could still feel the physical effects of being in the dashing Captain's presence, the pulse racing in her neck, the steam in her body, the yearning in her heart. She'd wanted to feel the asari's hands on her, wanted to know the softness of her dark lips. She shuddered with unadulterated arousal.

_Why am I really so afraid? _The idea of the meld was definitely daunting. But, she'd casually talked with Liara some about it, knew it wasn't anymore invasive than mutually agreed on. Shepard certainly seemed to think it was the best thing since sliced bread. And, Val. God help her, Val trusted her and clearly wanted her too.

_What more do I really need to know? If I don't try this now, I may never know. I either trust her or I don't. This fear is irrational._ Pushing herself from the surface, she swiped her eyes, drew a deep breath, gathered her courage and hurried back to the cabin door. Grateful to find that Val hadn't secured it, she triggered the entry and re-entered the spacious quarters, engulfed in fiery, unparalleled need.

Caught in the act of changing for sleep, Kallisto stood by the generous bed, bootless and topless, eyes wide at the operative's sudden reappearance. Miranda swiftly closed the distance between them, boldly wrapping her arms around the asari's naked torso, pressing her face onto the velvety skin of the officer's bared chest.

Alarmed by the operative's sudden urgency, Val embraced her fiercely, protectively looking for danger at her heels. "Is there a problem? Are you alright?"

"No... I mean. Yes." Miranda cried into the soft skin, brain and body flaming. "I nearly left. But, I can't. I do trust you, Val. I don't want to be afraid of you... of letting go."

Considering the words, Kallisto relaxed her guard and held her close, stroking her dark mane. "I can just hold you, Miranda. You can stay and sleep. I don't want you to be ashamed or afraid. And, I don't want you to be with me because of guilt or pressure. You don't have to prove anything to me."

The operative captured the dark lips hovering by her face, tasting her own tears, then issued a desperate plea. "No. I want you. Make love to me, Val. Take my body. Just... god please, be gentle with my mind."

"You have my word." Kallisto re-closed the gap, her mouth expertly seeking Miranda's, sealing onto her bottom lip, gently tugging at the fullness.

The operative tasted traces of wine and felt the hunger grow exponentially as the asari gently explored her mouth with her tongue and slid her solid arms firmly around the woman's curves. Miranda felt herself melting as a virile hand moved over her creamy throat and maddeningly caressed the sides of her full breasts.

Emboldened by the asari's sensuous touch, Miranda's skin flared as she let her fingers dance between the folds at Val's neck. Drawing deeply into the kiss, she ran her hands over the asari's sculpted shoulders and down her back, pushing her fingers over it to feel the stippled texture of her skin, the coiled tension in her muscles. As their tongues dueled wantonly, she melted into the asari's frame.

Val retracted from the kiss just enough to bring her keen eyes to bear into Miranda's. Gazing steadily into the operative's blue eyes, the asari grasped the fastener on the woman's uniform and tugged it to her navel in one smooth gesture. Using both hands, she pushed the clothing over her shoulders, fully exposing her upper body. Deftly she reached back with one hand and in a single motion released the clasp on Miranda's bra. Softly, she trailed her fingertips under the lace, just teasing the pert nipples with her thumbs.

With what little restraint she possessed burned away, Miranda burrowed into the asari's neck and confessed. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Eyes as deep as a forest took her in as blue hands tenderly reached to smooth the dark, silky hair from her face. "Neither have I." The Captain breathed into her temple. "Are you alright? Are you sure about this?"

As Miranda's fingers traced the asari's lower back, her face flushed. She sighed softly in complete surrender. "Yes. I am." Determined to demonstrate her desire, her hands trembled as she unbuckled the officer's belt and opened her trousers. Sweeping her thumbs into the waist of the pants and the briefs beneath them, she pushed them over the asari's lithe hips and reclaimed her mouth as the clothes hit the floor.

Lips locked with the operative's, Val lifted her easily and deposited her onto the luxurious bed. Swiftly she removed the boots from the woman's feet and peeled the tight uniform over her hips, exposing her exquisite body. She reached out, running her hands over the expanse of soft, pink tinged skin, watching with hooded eyes as the flesh heated and blushed.

"You take my breath away, Miranda Lawson." Val dropped her lips to the operative's ear and whispered huskily behind it, "Nothing compares to you." Nuzzling the silk of the operative's throat, she began running her fingertips in featherlight stokes over the woman's neck and arms, feeling her firm body quiver with anticipation.

With care bordering on reverence, Kallisto took Miranda in her arms and bridged her hips. Unleashing her hands, she explored the woman's generous breasts, caressing the mounds of creamy flesh, kneading them gently. As she lightly brushed her pert nipples, the operative writhed into her touch.

Miranda moaned as she felt her center electrify and stream. Breath hitching with expectation, she had no idea of what she was doing, but she wasn't going to stop now - she'd learn on the fly. As Kallisto's dusky lips dropped to the peaks of her breasts, she managed a throaty whisper against the asari's temple, "Take me - teach me."

Miranda's body continued to flare as Val returned to her mouth, initiating a deep, lingering kiss. As their lips slid together, Kallisto ran her hands through the arch in the woman's back and around her hips,caressing her thighs, carefully pulling her knees up and out, opening her brimming center. Miranda quaked as she felt Val's fingers tracing the line of her hip to her flank then to the underside of her generous bottom and supple legs. She shivered as she felt opalescent nails slightly raking into the soft skin, leaving a trail of bristling flesh.

Bringing her thigh to bear on the woman's center, feeling the slick evidence of her desire, Val pressed in tightly and deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring the operative's mouth, teeth softly biting her reddened lips. Sweeping her mouth over the woman's neck she bit down on the ball of her shoulder, barely bruising the flushed skin and trailed her lips down to nuzzle and nip her cleavage.

Miranda gasped as she felt Val's fingertips begin to search the wet folds between her legs, her tongue working the tip of her breast, teeth tugging in its wake. Her body blazed, she'd never felt this passion, this want. She felt her inner walls pulling, pulsing with the desire to be filled. Her fingers desperately stroked the asari's crest, as lost in emotion and pent up lust she managed to whimper, "Val, please... I need... I... need... "

Looking up from her exploration, the asari gazed at her with rapidly darkening eyes. "What is it you need, Miri?"

Eyes dilated, pressing into Kallisto's hand, she nearly screamed, but managed to cry softly, "I need you, Val. Inside of me. Please."

As the asari returned to savoring the woman's breasts, she teased her fingers through the soaking folds, then slowly began dipping them into Miranda's heated center, twisting slightly as she entered the tight ring of muscle. Feeling the velvet walls flutter with need, she began plunging them deep, purposefully, in and out of the beckoning, flooded core. As the welcoming passage expanded, she added a digit on an outstroke and moved her mouth in a fiery line to the operative's rigid bud.

With each stroke, Kallisto explored the woman's drenched walls until she found the pad of rippled tissue she was seeking. While focusing her fingertips over the sweet spot, she enclosed the rosy pearl in her lips. Broad strokes punctuated by short, firm passes around the quickened bead with her tongue made Miranda shudder. As Val tasted and felt another flood of clean, herbal fluid pass over her palate and knuckles, she concentrated rhythmically on the aroused bud with her tongue and lips.

Panting, Miranda arched her pelvis into the asari's talented mouth and hands. Clinging to the captain, her nails raking the skin of Val's shoulders and back, she felt light explode within. She couldn't have stopped the onslaught if she'd wanted to and she came like thunder, lights flashing behind her eyes as her interior burst with pleasure. Curling her fingers, Val brought her into a series of aftershocks that sparked in her brain. She felt alive, incredibly good and still she wanted more.

Gripping the asari's lean jaw she pulled their faces together and initiated a long, slow heated kiss. She fully intended to return the incredible pleasure. But as she began, she suddenly panicked remembering that the Captain would need to meld. Her voice quickened against the asari's mouth. "Wait, what about the meld? You must need it... I've never..."

Kissing the hollow of her throat, caressing her face, the asari reassured her. "I would be happy just to hold you and let you sleep. But if you're willing to try, I will be very gentle and I'll only go deep enough to bring us both pleasure. If you tell me to stop - with your voice or in your mind, I will." Momentarily leaning up, studying the woman, she whispered, " If you can find it in yourself to truly trust me... if you'll let me feel you, I can guide it more easily and I think you will enjoy it. But the choice is yours."

Miranda was scared of the meld, but her body still ached for more of her new lover. Searching Kallisto's eyes, she saw only open honesty and desire, so she quickly made her decision. "I want more of you. I trust you, Val. I want to feel you."

Wrapping Miranda in her arms, their bodies aligned, she spoke soothingly into the her ear. "Think of a special place – somewhere wonderful and safe. Know and believe yourself at one with the universe. Open your mind and your heart. Embrace eternity."

At first, Miranda felt a light brush as Val's mind began to enter her own. Struggling to lower her defenses, she felt a quick, sharp sting, then a stretching ache, as the asari's thoughts first penetrated the net of her own. She felt her heart race and took deep breaths to calm herself as she felt the asari's presence slowly begin to press in, then settle. She was alright, still scared for the Captain to see her inner self, but it was rapidly dissipating as she felt the affection, admiration and incredible desire Kallisto cast and saw the colorful mosaic of her thoughts and feelings.

She heard Val speaking to her gently as the asari bathed her in protection and light._ "You're safe with me. Calm your mind. Open a door to your feelings and walk through it."_

Miranda felt herself blush as she focused on the image of an open door. Then, walking through she was amazed to realize that she could feel Val too, see her thoughts, feel her emotions. _"It's beautiful, and warm and... you – really care for me... trust me. And you need me too." _

"_That's all true."_ Val chuckled lightly, kissing her temple. _"I feel you too. But only what you are actively thinking, so not everything. I won't seek any farther. I'm glad you trust me this much. I know it's hard for you. Do you feel safe?"_

"_I feel safer than I've ever felt. There are things... I feel.. like..."_

"_I know. You don't have to say it. But, if you want to feel more of it, I can take you there."_

"_I want that more than I ever imagined I would."_

"_That's good, Miranda. Listen to me. Everything that happens between us physically will resonate here. This is not so deep that it should feel invasive, but we will share sensation, emotions and thoughts. Are you ready?"_

"_I am."_

The woman opened her eyes to see that Kallisto's eyes gleamed like the night sky, onyx with a touch of silver and they were both wrapped in a blanket of biotic energy.

The asari reassured her, _"It's okay, Miranda. I'm still me and you are still you. We can just feel each other and share thoughts. Close your eyes and kiss me."_

Timidly, she pressed her lips to Val's and felt a thrill as the brush echoed. Feeling bolder, she closed her lips around the asari's and initiated a steamy, languid kiss. Soon, she was so captivated by the echoing sensation, so immersed in the desire they were sharing, that nothing else mattered. Her hands explored their way to Val's neck and crest, her fingers sensuously tracing the supple dark striped creases. She ran her cheek against the asari's throat, her lips filling the hollow at the base as her hands began tracing grooves into Kallisto's back.

Val shivered at the sensuous touch, her body flexing into the operative's. Gently, she nuzzled into the woman's ebony hair, inhaling the fragrance and rolled onto her back, pulling the operative on top. "_Touch me, Miranda. We're not so different. You can see and feel what I want."_

Miranda leaned back surveying the expanse of blue flesh in front of her. Val's desire was at the surface of her thoughts and upon hearing the asari sigh heavily, she swiftly dropped to her mouth, pulling at the soft bottom lip, their tongues caressing and tangled. Moving, she began nipping and nuzzling her way down the asari's throat, traveling across her upper chest and over her collarbones. Taking a small firm tip between her teeth, she clenched until she felt the pressure in her own breast and heard Kallisto hiss. She allowed her hands to wander over the sinews of the asari's shoulders and upper arms as she painted the point with her tongue. Then, caressing her sides, fingers pressed into the furrows of the Captain's ribs, she ran her lips over the ridges of muscle in the asari's well-developed abdomen tracing a wet line back to her mouth.

Val rippled under Miranda's touch, her azure streaming with need. Amazed that she could so clearly see and feel what the asari wanted, she swiftly straddled into the Captain's pelvis, pressing into her core, completely aroused by the alchemy of shared heat as their hips closed.

Kallisto pulled her close, fully enclosing her in tight embrace. Taking her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss she gently began rocking her. With each quickening of their hips, drenched folds slid together, reddened bud and amethyst arch catching at each other, creating a blaze with each stroke. Miranda could barely keep her breath, and gasped, then moaned as she felt Val's long, deft fingers move behind her and enter her easily, thrusting in counterpoint to the rhythm of their bodies.

Clinging to the asari, Miranda's hips bucked adding leverage to Val's hand. The reciprocating pattern made them pant. Her head filled with the Captain's desire for her body, her fierce need to protect and satisfy her, and the deep care and tenderness permeating the meld, the operative felt her eyes brim. She'd never longed to satisfy a lover like she did at that moment. As their mutual desire twined together, they intensified their efforts. In answer their fiery cores began to quiver in time with each other.

Nerves on fire, she felt the asari's need mounting. In response to her own body's craving and the image in Val's thoughts, she thrust her center harder into the asari's core, moving to and fro in tempo with the music of the meld, dancing with her lover. Driven to the point of complete madness, she felt Val's feelings braid into her own. _"I've got you, Miri. Come with me."_

Amidst a whirlwind of emotion, she surrendered to the pleasure and felt the Captain pull her in and launch their joined thoughts into flight. Her breath caught as the asari's mind merged into hers and as one they burst into an orbit of heat and light. As their bodies combusted, Miranda felt the full intensity of Val's emotions and released her own, joy filling her as they flew then spiraled back to land entangled in a rapturous, depleted heap. Exhausted, they lay spent, heaving breaths and quaking with aftershocks.

Caught up in experiencing the depth of Val's feelings for her, she felt herself began to weep with a sort of joy she'd never known before. Her mind whispered. "_I've never felt this good. I've never felt – loved... like this. Why would you?" _

Kallisto held her close, face buried in her hair. _"Because you're everything good. You try to do the right things for the right reasons. Your heart, your mind... your body are all wonders to me. There is no one like you."_

"_Is it always this wonderful? Does it always feel this great to meld, Val?"_

"_Are you kidding?" _The asari snorted softly._ "No, Miri. What I am feeling with you is rare. It depends on the combination of people... your feelings... your mind.. your willingness to trust and be trusted... your desire... With most partners it just feels good – sometimes, not often, thank the goddess, it's awful. But, this... tonight... what we can create is exceptional, very beautiful."_

"_It was... and you are an amazing lover."_ Miranda lifted her eyes in wonder to the asari. _"I've always been able to control myself but somehow you get to me. Any idea how that might be?"_

"_Maybe you've never let anyone care for you."_ Stroking the dark hair fanned artfully on the woman's back, Kallisto gently let the meld fade and continued aloud. "Or perhaps it's because you've never allowed yourself to care for a lover. It's reciprocal you know... respect, trust... love. You can't have them without giving them."

The operative pushed herself up, suddenly restless. "I know you're right. I just don't know where this is headed – where this will lead. I think... "

Placing a finger under the woman's chin and lifting it, Val silenced her with a kiss. "You think too much, Ms. Lawson. Stop worrying. Stop thinking so much. Let's just take it one step at a time. Let's feel our way, okay?"

The operative felt conflicted. She desperately wanted to remain right where she was, but she had never stayed after an intimate interlude. "I know you're right – again. But, what about your crew or my people. Maybe I should go, so no one thinks... "

"Thinks what, Miranda? That there might be something between us? That you might've stayed in my cabin tonight?" With an amused smile on her dark lips, the Captain gently caressed her face and continued. " If you really want to leave, I won't hold you against your will. But I really want you to stay. If my crew finds out, they'll simply be pleased for me. They will tease me about it if they get the chance, but they'll be glad to know I've found someone very special. Do you think Shepard or Liara or any of your people would truly feel any differently?"

The operative considered her words and sighed deeply. "No. They'll tease me endlessly no doubt about it and probably you too, but they'll be happy for me. Actually there's no place I'd rather be than here with you." Now thoughtful, Miranda lay on Val's chest with her chin on her hands, gazing softly into the officer's lush green eyes. With a mock pout on her lips, she asked, "Are you always this annoyingly right?"

The Captain chuckled lightly as she pulled the bed covers over their cooling bodies. "No. Never. I just seem to be on a lucky streak this evening."

Blue eyes sparkling with renewed ardor, the operative responded in a smoky voice. "I still seem to be a bit chilly. How would you feel about continuing your lucky streak?"

Val smiled seductively as she pulled the woman deep into her arms. "Miranda, you're insatiable – and completely irresistible. Two qualities I deeply admire. Come here."

The operative kissed the officer soundly, her body already tingling with anticipation. "Aye, aye, my Captain."

x

x x

x

The End (for now...)

(For further adventures be on the lookout for Lucen's Gate...)


End file.
